Academy of my discontent
by xXInuyashachika12Xx
Summary: Kagome and Ayame are going to Shikon Academy and guess who there roommates are?
1. Moving In p1

* * *

Kagome's House

" But mom! Why do _I_ have to go to a bording school? I'm not the one who beat a girl into a comma! And besides, I actually have friends! It's not fair!" said Ayame Higurashi as her mother brought her suitcase downstaires.

" Well I'm sorry but I know Shikon Academy will be great for the both of you. Plus, I want you to keep an eye on your sister. Look I know you'll have fun so get it in gear. Also, Kagome already left for the academy so have fun." said her mother as she pushed her out the door.

" Man, mom really get out some nerves. Oh well. I guess I'm going to Shikon Academy," Ayame said as she put her things into the bck of her car and left.

* * *

Meanwhile at the academy...

" So my dorm room is 12A in hallway 5 ?" came from the very emo Kagome.

"Yes, and the best part about our school is that the way out dorms work is that there are two rooms but they are connected by one bathroom. If anyone has room 12B, Hallway 5, that's your roomate." said the dorm advisor, Kaede.


	2. Moving in p2

* * *

Inuyasha's house 

" Inuyasha, get the hell up already!" shouted his best friend Miroku as he tried to get him out of bed. " Come on. I know the stuff already arrived there but I want to find out who's my roommate. It's boy/ girl every year and I want to see the fresh meat."

" Fine, but I'm not gonna like it cause every year, there's always one more boy and I'm always stuck with the male roommate." groaned Inuyasha as he slowly got outside to get the car ready.

" Maybe you'll be lucky this year. What your room number?" as they started to leave the driveway of the huge mansion.

" Room 12B in hallway 5."

* * *

Back at the dorms...

" We're gonna have alot of work to do here." said Kagome as he got to work on her dorm. After that, she started to work on putting up posters of a bunch of different bands like Three Days Grace, Fall Out Boys, P.O.D. & anything alternative.

* * *

In Miroku's Dorm

" Well, I think I'm going to go check out my room. See ya, Miroku." Inuyasha said as he went to go look. When he finally found his dorm, the door right next to it had alot of alternative music coming from it. When he tried to open his door, it wouldn't open. He tried again but nothing so he when to his roommates door.

_" Well, here comes another year of having a guy roommate."_ inuyasha thought as he knocked on the door. " Hey, roomy, can I use your door to get in? I'm locked out!"

As he waited for someone to come open the door, he heard a girl's voice on the other side say ," the door's open." And as he walked in, he couldn't believe what great his luck was this year.

_" I think I'm going to like this year."_


	3. Meeting New People

Last time...

_"I think I'm going to like this year."_

... here's why.

* * *

As Inuyasha walked into the room, he meet his roommate's behind. Kagome turned away from the wall to see the hansome Inuyasha. 

" H-Hi, I'm Ka-Ka-Kagome, your roommate."

" Nice to meet ya. I'm Inuyasha."

As they stared into eachother's eyes Inuyasha was awakened from his daze first.

" So, I see you like alot of alternative music," Inuyasha said as he listened to the lyrics of "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace. He also noticed that when he came in, she was putting up a poster of My Chemical Romance.

" Yeah, it's mostly 'cause the music just speakes out to. If you just relly listen, behind all the screaming you really get to understand the word,"

"You want to go have lunch?"

"Sure."


	4. Let The Games Begin

Hey sorry it took me so long to continue tis story but anyeay here it is.

* * *

As Kagome and InuYasha were on there way to the cafeteria to get some lunch, they started to talk to each other about there home lives.

"So, what's it like at your place"said InuYasha

"Oh, you know. It's like how it is at any household. There's the good kid and the bad kid. Unfortunetly for you,I'm the bad kid. The reason I'm at this school is because I beat up a girl at my old school."Kagome said as random people where hooting and shouting all through the halls.

"What'd she do?"

" ' Said she could take me on in a one on one fight with me anytime at any place. So I punched her in the nose and knocked the rhinoplasty out of it." While she was saying this, she punch her palm and he could guess from hard she hit the girl in the face. Pretty hard.

"-whistles- That must have hurt."

"Yeah, and then she ratted me out to the teacher and the principle. Right now, I hope that fake nose of hers fell right of like Michael Jackson."

When they reached the cafeteria, two groups of people noticed them.

"Come on, Sango. I said I was sorry. You didn't have to slap me for it" said Miroku as he and his gilrfriend Sango headed to the cafeteria.

"You desevered it for being such a perve. I thought you said you were going to lighten up on that while we spent time together here." Sango said while she didn't hesitate to give him any time to answer her. As she walked into the cafeteria first, she slammed the door behind her and grinned as she heard the sound of a certain boyfriends head slam into the door. When he was finally able to catch up with her, she slammed his food she picked out for him into his gut. After they arrived at their table he started the previous conversation back up for them do discuss more of.

"Sango, I'm telling you my hand slipped. Why don't you believe me?" Miroku said as he slowly unwrapped his ham and cheese sub sandwich.

"Your hand has slipped far too many times to let me believe you in the slightest."

"Come on, Sango, don-" Just then she interupted him by turning his head in the direction of the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Do you see what I see?"Sango said.

"I don't know. Tell me what exactly I'm suppose to be seeing." As he this, she leaned his head forward so he could take a look. As he tried to identify what she was talking about, he looked closer and was able to see his silver mained best friend laughing and talkng real close to some cute girl.

"Have you ever seen InuYasha laughing while be that close to a girl before?" Sango said as they unified their awes for their friend.

"No, hes never been near that close to any girl including Rin and Kirara. He usually has that distance like with you."

"Wow. I wonder now who that girl is and what she is to him."

On the other side of the cafe' a completely different group noticed the two. A very mature Kagura was getting hit on as she saw the two come in and reported it back to her loyal master.She ran over to Kikyo and told all that she saw and where they were.As the vendictive villian glance at the two good doers,( Kagome can be good in any case compared to Kikyo)she began to grin with excitement remembering her past with the two.

"Let the games begin."

Hey, I'm sorry for prevous chapters that some of you have complained about but when your in the library and you have eight minutes to log on, write a chapter, save and share it, and need time to get back to the seventh grade hall (which I may mention is at the back of the school building) to get to your next class: it's not easy and if I'm late the teacher gets mad at me because I'm suppose to be a model student. That what happens when your not only on team A (out of A-E for ESOL) but also in tmore than half of the advanced placement classes. Not to mention the fist chair in my section for band (percussion). Anyway I apologize for those of you who where less than saticfied. -Clarissa


	5. Enter Hell Raiser

_Last time:_

_On the other side of the cafe' a completely different group noticed the two. A very mature Kagura was getting hit on as she saw the two come in and reported it back to her loyal ran over to Kikyo and told all that she saw and where they the vindictive villain glance at the two good doers,( Kagome can be good in any case compared to Kikyo)she began to grin with excitement remembering her past with the two._

_"Let the games begin."_

**Ch.5: Enter Hell Raiser**

"Oh man." said InuYasha as he saw a certain person staring at him and Kagome. _'What the hell is she doing here? I thought I told her to stay away.'_

"Kagome we need to go now." he said as he pulled her away to bring her back to the dorm.

"What the hell are you doing? Is everything okay?" InuYasha's behavior was making her wonder what was going on. She looked around to see if she could find the source of his discomfort when she noticed a girl staring straight at her with a death glare that could kill the highest of demons. _'Who the hell is that girl? And if she's the reason InuYasha is freaking out, then what did she do to him?' _She continued to stare at the girl when she noticed her coming to them. She didn't look normal.

Her face had tons of makeup on and she wore the kinkiest outfit Kagome even thought was possible. She had her shirt so low, it sowed the top of her bra. She wore low-rise jeans with a pair of high heels. She also noticed that she had very dull grey eyes that had no life in them. She seemed so pained and yet at this moment, she looked like she was ready to kill.

**Kikyo's POV:**

'_who the hell is this girl? And why is she with my Inu? What the hell does he see in this skinny bitch?' _everything was wrong with this girl. She wore a plain black shirt with black baggy jeans and a pair of black canvas sneakers. Also, she seemed to have a slightly bigger bust than that of myself. _'Bitch. Well, this will be ending very soon. Hmph. And I thought this would actually be a challenge.' _The predator closes in on her (what she thinks) prey, but what she doesn't know is what's can be in store….

**Normal POV:**

"Well hello there Inu- baby. I haven't seen you since last year. I feel like we should catch up." calls a woman with the highest pitched voice that only dogs can hear. Sadly, the person of her objective is a dog demon.

"Hey Kinky- ho. Listen I don't have time for an insane attack so if you'll excuse me , I bid you adieu." said InuYasha before he tried to drag Kagome and himself out the door. But for their luck, Kikyo's minions stood in front the door to block their way. _'What the hell does this bitch want with me. If she lays one finger on Kagome, I won't even care about the fact that she's a girl.' _

"Hi, my name's Kikyo. I'm an old acquaintance of Inu's. I don't think he's ever told me about you. So you are…..". The kept twisting the blade and she wouldn't stop no matter what anyone did.

"This is Kagome and I believe you never were an acquaintance nor have I ever been near you before." The venom from InuYasha's lips spat every word after Kagome.

"Nice to meet you, Kinky- ho. Whoops! My apologies Kikyo, many people must mistake it."

Several vain popped out from that last note on Kikyo's forehead. Obviously, it hit a nerve or two. _'Tramp.' _(**A.N.: How ironic.)**

"By the way InuYasha, we know each other." InuYasha turned to Kagome in shock wondering when this happened. Kagome noticed InuYasha's look and decided to let the cat out of the bag. "We're cousins."

"Sadly, that's true Inu-baby," said Kikyo as she tried to grab InuYasha's arm. He noticed this and moved closer to Kagome and let Kikyo grab blankly into space. This didn't go too well with her though. She decided to stand her ground and find another way to wedge herself between the two. Before she could utter another word, Kagome wrapped her arms around one of InuYasha's and tugged on him to signal him of her latest scheme. He noticed this moment of weakness and took full advantage of it.

"Well Kikyo, we need to get going now. Need to show Kagome the school, so hopefully we won't be seeing each other in the future. Bye!!" Before she could utter out another word, the two were gone from her sight.

" _You two have just entered hell's gates and this hell raiser is not going to be happy with it. But don't worry Inu- baby. I'll get ride of that nuisance soon. All I need to do is make a little contact with the devil." _With that, our little hell raiser left exit stage left.


End file.
